


Asami Just Wants to Get Laid

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Asami wants to get laid, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, Foul Lingual, Lingerie Sex, Rough play, Shameless Smut, Smut, The doorbell goes off and Korra's stupid phone keeps on ringing, but seriously real dirty sex, i dont think it's safe to go this hard but we going with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami’s trying to seduce Korra but distractions keep on going off left and right, leaving her very annoyed. Will she regret where her persistence leads to?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Asami Just Wants to Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> AN: grab a glass of water cause this one’s dirty… like reallllll dirty. My mind took a dive into the gutter and here we are *cough cough*
> 
> WARNING there be rough play, anal sex/double penetration and use of foul lingual like slut.

It was a Saturday evening and Korra was just chilling on the couch, watching some TV. She has been busy these past few days and today was finally her long awaited day off. Her plans consisted of fully and solely being lazy. Well… at least that was until she heard her girlfriend call her name seductively.

“Oh Korra…” Asami purred as swayed her hips into the living room. “Whatcha doing?”

“Hm? Oh I was just watching some netfli…"

Korra’s mouth dropped when she turned around. Even though the sun was still up bright and early, Asami was wearing nothing but her sexy lingerie and nightgown. Well… rather than gown, it was basically a see through black mesh material dress shirt that covered basically nothing. As for her choice of lingerie, it was her favorite two toned, red and black lace. Korra couldn't help but gulp feeling suddenly thirsty.

“Netflix. So… what’s with the occasion?”

Her eyes never left Asami’s slender figure as she waltzed on over in front of her before straddling her lap on the couch. Wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck, Asami leaned down to her ear and whispered.

“Well… seeing you've been so busy recently I thought we could catch up on some fun.”

She rocked her body into Korra’s.

“I've been feeling lonely these past few days.”

Eyeing her girlfriend hungrily, Asami ran her lips across Korra’s cheek before grazing her lips. She gave them a quick taste before finally claiming what was hers.

“Mmh…”

After a wet kiss, Korra hummed in approval before running her hands up her partner’s hips. She affectionately rubbed Asami’s thighs before sliding them down and groping her ass.

“Oh?”

Korra slid her finger in between Asami’s skin and lace thong. She hooked it and pulled at it before letting it snap back at her woman. Kissing her jawline, Korra finally glanced towards the window.

“In broad daylight? Where our neighbors can see? It's still isn't even lunch time yet my love.”

Asami smiled deviously as she sat up and began burying Korra’s face into her chest. She giggled as she rocked her body seductively.

“Yeah… but I thought we could make up for what we could've been doing for the past few days right now.” Abruptly, she bounced up and down on Korra's lap making her girlfriend grasp onto her back tightly. “You don't want to?”

Korra groaned as she trailed her lips into the crevice of her lover’s neck. She pulled Asami closer into her body before slowly peeling off her gown with her free hand.

“I wouldn't say that…”

Giving Asami’s neck wet kisses, Korra relishes her intoxicating scent. One happy mumble after another, she finally pulled down her mesh gown to her arm. She kissed her collarbone before trailing her tongue back up to her lips. Claiming what was hers, Korra sucked Asami’s tongue before releasing it with a wet pop.

“Did I tell you looking absolutely fucking sexy? You smell so damn good too. Did you use perfume or did you just shower? ”

Asami hummed playfully before saying, “I woke up like this though?”

That made Korra chuckle. “I guess I forgot how gorgeous you were from sleeping at my workshop all the time.”

“Maybeeeee,” Asami started rocking into Korra softly, “You can make it up to me though. Spend the night with me? I’ve been pretty cold lately.”

Korra let out a long sigh as she started fondling her ass. She jiggled them playfully before claiming her lips. One loud kiss after another, their tongues grazed against another before swirling against each other playfully. Korra moaned as she switched their kissing angle before squeezing her ass.

“I think I might be able to do that.”

Asami’s gown slipped off her other shoulder and she tangled her fingers into Korra’s hair. Roughly kissing her girlfriend’s lips, she started grinding her hips into Korra’s abs. One roll after another, Korra happily jerked along and followed in her movement.

“Ohh… Korra…”

Enjoying their kiss, Korra finally slid her hand down to cup Asami’s vulva. She rubbed her hand back and forth against her damp lingerie before grunting in arousal.

“Fuck…” Korra rasped, “You’re so wet already.”

Asami bit her lover’s upper lip before sucking on it. “Mmh… well… I may or may not have played with myself this morning before you woke up.”

Korra let out a deep groan. “You’re killing me.”

“This is what happens when you neglect me, you know how needy I am baby.”

She didn't respond to that. They resumed their kissing and Asami continued to grind against Korra before they both abruptly froze at the sudden doorbell chime. It dinged repeatedly leaving them both speechless.

“Oh shit, that must be the package I ordered.”

The doorbell dinged again.

Asami frowned before fisting Korra’s hair. She gave her a feverish kiss before spitting out, “Ignore them.”

“But—”

They kissed repeatedly before Korra grunted.

“That needs a signature.”

The doorbell rang one last time.

“Well I need your service more than they need yours.”

There was silence and Korra was far too distracted by Asami’s heavy panting.

“Yeah… they can wait.”

Korra focused on Asami’s plump lips before stealing them. One peck after another, Asami started rocking against Korra again. At least until Korra’s phone started going off. She let out a loud and displeased grunt as they both looked at the coffee table where it was at.

“That must be the shipping company.”

“Ignore them.”

Asami was beginning to get very annoyed since she was clearly sexually frustrated. The last time they had sex was probably at least a month ago if she was being generous with her guess.

“But—”

“Korra.” Something about her tone made Korra flinch. “We haven't had sex in _weeks_. I need you to fuck me like you mean it or I'll go crazy.”

Korra gulped at that statement.

“You know what,” Asami pulled back to properly face Korra, “Since you’re so distracted why don't I go grab something to help you focus.”

Climbing off of Korra’s lap, Asami turned and purposely flipped her hair back as she swayed her way into their bedroom. She quickly opened the closet and pulled out a box of toys. Taking the whole shebang, she brought the entire box over to the living room. She practically dropped the case onto the table.

“Let's see…” she cracked the box open before pulling out the bottle of lube. “What should we play with today…” digging around in the case, she licked her lips before pulling out a very phallic object. She cracked the lube bottle open before sucking the toy. “This should do the trick.”

Korra clenched her fist as she watched as Asami squirt a generous amount of lube onto the double sided dildo. She swallowed hard once again before quickly taking off her pants when Asami rubbed the dildo against her lingerie. 

With a seductive smile, Asami rubbed the shaft against her clit before pulling her panties aside. She rubbed her slit a few times before sliding it into her sex. She even made sure to keep her stance wide so Korra could see how she was eating it up.

“You’re so mean baby… I had to play by myself for such a long time.” She pulled the dildo slowly in and out, “It’s not fun by myself…” she climbed back on top of Korra and straddled her hips. Biting her lip, she wagged her hips. “You know this is my favorite toy… I can't use this by myself.”

Right when Korra was about to grab onto Asami’s hips, her phone went off again. Asami immediately frowned when she noticed Korra glance at it. She annoyingly grabbed Korra’s jaw and forced her to look her in the eyes.

“Ah ah ah… keep your eyes on me.”

Asami readjusted their bodies before sliding the other half of the dildo into Korra’s vagina. Korra winced as it spread her apart before Asami softly pecked her lips. Once it was situated in both of them, their bodies were practically flush as Asami remained seated on her lover. She played with Korra’s short hair, running her nails across her scalp while kissing her affectionately as she waited for her lover to adjust to their toy. After some time, she was convinced that Korra was ready.

“See?” She raised her hips before smacking down, “It’s not that hard.” She jerked her hips back and forth, “Just keep your eyes forward, on me.”

Korra didn't say anymore. Her eyes were full of hunger and she hugged her girlfriend before guiding her body up and down their shaft. She started thrusting up and down, matching with their movements before burying her face into Asami’s chest.

“A-Aah! Aah~ yeah fuck me baby. Right there!”

Korra kissed the rim of Asami’s bra before closing her legs and cropping them up. She began vigorously thrusting up and down making their wet slicks grow louder. Asami started shaking in pleasure.

“Aah! Aah— oh yes! Aah baby!”

Holding onto Korra’s shoulders, Asami bounced up and down. Their bodies slapped against another again and again as Asami’s panting and moaning grew only louder and louder. 

“Oh fuck—” Korra grunted as she huffed in pleasure. She started biting Asami’s neck before she felt her girlfriend violently twitch.

“Aah!” Asami’s voice hitched, “Kor!”

Korra groaned as she pounded her lover as quickly as possible. Many short bursts later, it didn't take long for Asami to be screaming in pleasure. When her high finally settled down, Asami was dripping in sex appeal. Korra could feel Asami clenching down on their toy before she rubbed her hip bone.

“You okay?”

“Mmh… yeah…” Asami pecked Korra’s lips, “more than okay.” She leaned down and resumed kissing her before yet again, Korra’s damned phone going off. She groaned in annoyance before finally addressing it directly. “Who the fuck keeps calling you?”

This time, Korra was equally annoyed. Her eyebrows creased as she held Asami firmly before standing up. Asami hugged Korra tightly as they looked at her phone.

“It's Mako. What does he want?”

When Korra reached down to grab the phone, Asami gave her the _‘really’_ look before slapping her hand.

“Korra! We're in the middle of fucking so can you **not** answer the phone! Like seriously!” Asami reached over and grabbed the dildo vibrator from their toy chest. “You and me, to the window **_now._ **”

“But—”

“ _Enough buts!_ If you wanna continuing having sex with me then you better _fuck_ me like you mean it or we’re not having sex until next year!”

Korra whimpered as she tightened her hold on Asami. “Okay okay, sorry babe.” She quickly walked over to the window walls and set Asami down. 

Asami was mildly annoyed as she slipped out the double sided dildo before rubbing the vibrating one against her slit. Once it was lubricated with her fluids, she gently pushed it into her vagina. After she ate up the majority of it, she turned around and slammed her hands against the wall. She bends over before wagging her ass.

“If you can't make me sore enough to not move, we’re seriously not fucking until next year babe. I am _fucking_ horny and frustrated so you better get moving.”

Korra gulped yet again. _I fucked up. She’s seriously mad… and fucking hot._ She leaned forward and grabbed onto Asami’s hips before rubbing the dildo against her ass. “Okay… what do you want me to do?”

“Korra if I have to spell it out any longer than we're through.” She vaguely registered that Korra’s phone was going off **again** but this time was pleased when her lover didn't even spare a glance. 

“I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you.”

Korra rubbed Asami’s ass in a circle motion before slapping it. She fondled it more playfully before yanking her thong inside. Licking her lips, she started rubbing her phallic against Asami’s crack.

“Mmh… we probably need more lube.”

Leaning down to kiss her back, Korra ran over and grabbed the bottle of lube. She squirted a generous amount onto her hand before fingering Asami’s anus.

“Relax baby…”

Korra leaned down and began kissing her neck and shoulder as she slid in her middle finger. Asami lets out a haggard huff before Korra starts fondling her breast.

“Mmh…” one kiss after another, “You’re right, I've been neglecting you.” She yanked down Asami’s bra so that her breasts were exposed to the world. She cupped her perfect mound before twisting her nipple. Korra ran her tongue up to Asami’s ear before whispering into it. “I'll make it up to you.”

Asami shuddered as she whimpered in arousal. “Ohh… fuck… baby…” she was too focused and aroused by Korra’s now eager dominance that she didn't even see it coming.

Korra pushed in her shaft, penetrating her anus.

**_“Aaah!”_ **

Korra smacked her ass.

“You want hard? I'll give it to you.”

Korra carefully slipped out her dildo to the tip before pushing it deep back inside her anus. Her hips clapped against Asami’s cheeks before Korra pulled out again.

“I'll fuck you hard so that you can't walk for days.”

Asami began shaking against their glass wall in excitement. She could feel her wetness spread throughout her legs and began wiggling hips softly.

“Oh Korra… give it to me!”

Licking her lips, Korra smirked before slapping her ass. When Asami yelped, she began softly rocking back and forth. Soon enough, Korra found her rhythm and was comfortably slicking in and out. Their bodies started clapping and Korra couldn't help but lean forward to fondle her breast. With one hand on her bosom, she reached down to grab the other dildo with her other hand.

**“Aah!”**

“Fuck, you’re such a slut Asami.”

“Oh aah Korra!”

“You like getting fucked in the ass that much?”

“Aah! Yes! Baby yes— aah!”

“You’re so fucking slutty baby.”

Korra shoved Asami against the wall making her breasts slam against the cold window. Her breath immediately fogged the glass and her nipples brushed up and down the surface. Korra started roughly thrusting the dildo in her vagina before flipping on the switch. It’s low buzzing came to life, making Asami immediately jerk in pleasure.

“Fuck— Korra!”

“Oh you like that?” She smacked against Asami’s ass while stirring the dildo vibrator. “When was my girlfriend such a slut?”

“Korra… yeah, more!”

“Say it.”

Asami’s breath hitched for the nth time.

“Say you're my fucking slut.”

“Aah— Korra!”

Korra slapped her thigh before kissing her neck, “Say it!”

“Yes!” Asami weakly followed Korra’s movements, “I’m a slut! I'm your slut Korra! I'm your slut!”

Korra yanked Asami’s hips back again and began fucking her roughly via doggy style. She slapped her ass before thrusting like a mad man. “You love taking it up the ass and in your loose pussy at the same time.”

“Oh!”

Asami violently jerked when Korra raised the setting on the vibrator. She gasped horribly before choking out, “I-I love it— u-up the ass and i-in my pussy!”

Korra was completely drunk on her high. “I know you do. Good girl…” she rubbed her ass affectionately, “I'm going to fuck you all day long. Just like you wanted.”

“Oh— Korraah!”

Korra roughly grabbed the back of Asami’s hand before thrusting aggressively. By the time Asami lost it, she screamed loudly from her orgasm which had her quaking in absolute pleasure. She was violently shaking before the dildo vibrating in her vagina spilled out. It dropped to the floor with a loud buzz as Asami lost all strength rendering her a hot mess.

Korra quickly scooped her up and embraced her while pushing her against the wall. She shook violently as well before biting Asami’s shoulder to suppress her moan. After they both stopped shaking, they panted for breath before Korra grunted. With her remaining energy, she managed to move them both over to the couch before falling onto it.

“Oh fuck—” Korra swallowed hard as she panted while holding onto Asami’s stomach. “Baby—- you okay?”

Asami was absolutely exhausted as she sank her weight onto Korra’s body. “Uh…” the soreness, or rather dull pain, she felt was starting to spread. “I—” she panted heavily, “I might be screwed.”

Korra groaned before flipping them over to their sides and buried her face in Asami's chest. “Fuck… baby I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the moment and—”

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek before hugging her. “It’s okay… don't worry… I encouraged it.”

“But—”

“Korra… really, I'm okay.” She began giving Korra some obnoxiously loud kisses. “It felt really good.”

Korra was pouting as she nuzzled into Asami. “You want me to give you a massage?”

Asami giggled before squeezing Korra, “Okay okay, fine. If that’ll make you feel better.”

With a depressed sigh, Korra breathed in her girlfriend’s scent before her eyebrows twitched. “That vibrator is still going.”

Asami glanced back in the general direction. “Just ignore it.”

“But—”

“Babe, I don't know about you but I'm too tired for that shit.” She cuddled against Korra’s chest, “It'll run out of battery eventually, I just wanna nap. With you.”

Korra hummed reluctantly before rubbing Asami’s body possessively. “If you say so.”

Asami sighed in comfort, “I missed sleeping with you.”

She smiled back softly before planting a light kiss on her cheek, “Me too.”


End file.
